JeanxReader
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Un JeanxReader comme les autres / ATTENTION AU RATING! / SMUT (lemon) / PWP


**Titre:** JeanxReader (si vous avez une meilleure idée, dites-le moi, siouplaît)

**Disclaimers:** Jean Kirschtein appartient à Isayama Hajime (if only he could be mine)

**Rating:** ATTENTION M

**Résumé:** Un JeanxReader classique, mais AU je dirais...

**Note de l'auteure:** J'osais pas écrire sur lui ./.)o Mais now que je l'ai fait, je suis à la fois fière et embarrassée car je l'adore! J'espère que vous aimerez

* * *

« Viens. » Tu suis Jean dans le salon. Tu y découvres beaucoup de bougies sur les meubles, toutes dans des récipients colorés. Tu es subjuguée par les petites flammes dansantes.

« Jean, c'est superbe. » Ton homme te sourit.

« Ravi que ça te plaise. Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu verrais des lumières aujourd'hui, malade ou pas. » Ta grippe t'avait clouée au lit deux semaines.

« Merci. » Tu embrasses ton petit ami fougueusement, baiser auquel il répond de la même manière.

Il fait tomber ton châle, tu frissonnes, il fait frisquet malgré le chauffage.

« Tu as froid? Je vais te réchauffer. » Il pose correctement ton châle au sol et t'y fait t'allonger. Il t'y rejoint rapidement et t'enveloppe de sa chaleur. Vous échangez quelques baisers, tantôt doux, tantôt passionnés. Très vite, tu veux plus de chaleur. Peau contre peau.

Tu passes tes mains sous ses vêtements et tu touches ses abdominaux. Tu sens ses cicatrices ais cette sensation étrange n'interrompt pas tes caresses. Il sourit dans tes cheveux.

« Tes mains sont glacées, _ »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'être réchauffée, Jean. » Il embrasse ton front, puis ton nez, puis tes lèvres. Ses mains se baladent sous tes vêtements. Elles sont un peu fraîches sur ta peau réchauffées par tes habits. Vous vous embrassez de plus belle. Tu commences à avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Tu le veux. Tu désires Jean Kirschtein de tout ton être. Tu n'aimes pas trop faire l'amour 'à la sauvage sur le sol', mais cette fois tu t'en fiches. Tu le veux ici et maintenant.

Il finit au-dessus de toi, entre tes cuisses et t'embrasse goulûment. Vos langues s'unissent et jouent ensemble.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux ici? » Tu acquiesces et retournes dévorer les lèvres de ton amant. Il s'attaque à ton pull en laine qu'il retire, ça te fait du bien, il te grattait. Il retire ton T-Shirt, tandis que tu t'affaires sur ses vêtements. Entre deux baisers, il te dit combien il t'aime. Son souffle chaud sur ta peau nue te donne la chair de poule.

Sa bouche voyage sur ton corps. Tu trembles. Tu en veux toujours plus. Tu le pousses, tu vas au-dessus de lui et l'imite. Tu embrasses son cou, son torse, son ventre, tu retires son pantalon. Il inverse les positions et enlève le tien. Il baise l'intérieur de ta cuisse en remontant vers ton sexe que tu sens s'humidifier encore plus tant ton désir pour lui est fort.

« Je te veux, Jean. »

« Pas de suite. » Tu gémis de frustration.

Ses mains explorent ton corps de toutes parts, chaque contact avec sa peau douce et chaude te fait perdre pied. Tu en fais autant sur le sien. Tu pousses un petit cri de surprise quand tu sens ses doigts bouger sur ton intimité. Tu décides de l'imiter pour lui donner autant de plaisir que tu en reçois. Vos soupirs se mêlent.

« A-Attends… _, je… » Tu stoppes tes caresses.

« Oui? »

« Je veux venir en toi. » C'est la première fois qu'il se montre aussi direct avec toi. Il l'a toujours été, mais jamais à ce point. Tu acceptes sa requête et le laisses te pénétrer.

Il va doucement. Il est tendre. Tu gémis contre son oreille, tu le sens frissonner. Vos cœurs et vos corps fusionnent. Une fine pellicule de sueur s'est formée sur vos corps gorgés d'envie. Il accélère ses mouvements te faisant crier son nom à maintes reprises. Il ralentie puis va de nouveau plus vite. Il te fait soupirer puis crier. Il gémit ton prénom dans votre étreinte. Tu n'as plus froid du tout. Vous atteignez finalement le septième ciel l'un après l'autre.

Il attrape ton châle et t'enroule dedans comme il peut. Il te porte jusqu'au lit où il te refait l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Jamais tu n'as connu de 8 Décembre aussi romantique et érotique à la fois.

* * *

**FIN! \o/**

Donc oui, c'est encore une histoire de 8 Décembre .-. Mais mon esprit tordu associe ce jour à Jean, que voulez-vous \(u_u')/

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ^^ N'hésitez pas à review, ça fait toujours plaisir et je mange plus personne depuis qu'on m'a dit que c'était mal vu dans la plupart des sociétés~


End file.
